


one love

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, RokuNami Day, To Have and To Hold, til death do us part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: They love each other, no matter what face the other wears.
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	one love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RokuNami Day! My wedding gift is "Til Death Do Us Part," "To Have and To Hold," and "Happily Ever After."

“The others can never, ever know.”

“They won’t. They’ll never suspect a thing.”

He painted a glittering golden heart into her palm, and she did the same with his. “I am yours, and you are mine.”

She repeated the words in a whisper. “You are mine, and I am yours.”

The paint didn’t glow or turn warm like in fairytales, but the vows were binding just the same. “I love you,” they murmured to each other, and then cried because it had to stay a secret.

Their son was an even bigger secret they had to hide. The robes they wore hid it for a while, and then she became reclusive until he was born. They wept again because he was so precious and beautiful, and because he could not stay. 

“Can’t we keep him?” she begged. Their son slept in her arms, blissfully unaware of the dilemma his parents was facing. “Can’t we pretend he was orphaned?”

“And risk the others finding out? We can’t! You know there’s a traitor; we can’t let the traitor hurt him. Ever.” His face betrayed his resolve, as it was clear he did not want to give up their greatest treasure either.

Despite the tears they shed, their perfect baby boy could not stay, so he was sent away. It was even worse when he came to them and the others to learn how to use a keyblade, for they had to pretend he wasn’t theirs. He was beautiful and sweet, always willing to bring a smile to his friends’ faces. They could never tell him how proud he made them, how much they loved him. The traitor would kill him the moment they said anything. 

Then came the end, and the whole world fought. “Run!” he shouted, clashing with another.

Over her shoulder, she answered, “I can’t leave you behind!” What was she without him? What would they be if not united?

He shoved his enemy away and grabbed her hand. Even behind his mask, she could feel his emotions. “Please, you must… for him, for our son.”

She shouldn’t have, she really shouldn’t, but she pushed back his mask and kissed him anyway. “I love you. Until the end, forever and always.”

He kissed her back, hot and bloody and desperate. “Until death, and beyond.”

That was their mistake, for neither moved in time to avoid killing blows. They died together, their masks torn off and one of their deepest secrets revealed. 

She woke up in an abandoned castle. A presence called out to her and she could have cried from relief. Her son was safe, if tucked away. Now all she had to do was find him and keep protecting him, like she always had.

Then Naminé wondered when she had a son, when Kairi was only fourteen. She didn’t have long to think about this, however, because the Organization arrived. When they did, her abusers forced every other thought out of her head, although there _was_ an odd feeling that she should know them.

Roxas writhed in the darkness, panicking and wondering if he was going to die, when a delicate hand touched his. Instantly, he was calmed. He knew his wife’s hands almost as well as his own. She pulled him out and part of his mind struggled to understand why she was wearing only the dress she wore under her robes. The other part wondered when he’d gotten married.

“My name is Naminé.” Then she asked, “Do you remember your true name?”

Roxas wasn’t sure anymore. What was his true name? Didn’t she know? She _should_ know, she’d always known. What was happening?

Naminé gave him answers, but not all of them. He couldn’t bring himself to ask, afraid she wouldn’t remember. She didn’t want to tell, afraid for the same reason. But they both knew. They both knew there was more to each other than this, and they knew there was a promise made they wanted to keep.

They were torn apart yet again and fate allowed them to reunite once more. She called out to him and he answered, and they never felt so happy in their lives. Even if it wasn’t the way they would have wanted, they were together.

“I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you.” Even if she didn’t look exactly the same, it was the way she looked now, and he still loved her.

“So, we can be together again?” Maybe this time there wouldn’t be war. Maybe this time they could have what they didn’t before: openness and a lack of fear.

She longed to ask after their son—had anyone seen him?—but she couldn’t, as she held hands with Kairi and rejoined her. And then she hid the secret deep within her, so that Kairi and therefore Xehanort would never know. No one could know about their son until he was safe and sound.

It took a great deal of effort, but at last, they were reunited and _free_. Their hearts were theirs and they had bodies of their own. Roxas and Naminé were free to do whatever they wanted, and naturally when they reunited, they peppered kisses all over each other’s faces, much to the surprise of their friends.

Instinctively, he drew a heart into her hand. “I’m yours, and you are mine,” said Roxas, not caring a jot that his friends were listening.

Naminé ran a finger along his palm, tracing a heart as well. “You are mine, and I am yours.”

“Have you seen him?”

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. “Not for years. He’ll never even recognize us.”

Roxas held her tight. “We have to at least _see_ him.”

She looked up at the sound of excited shouts. “Is that who I think it is?”

His grip tightened further. He was nervous, just as she was. “It has to be, I mean, they weren’t here before.”

Lea finally couldn’t take this talk anymore. “Could you explain what you two are going on about?”

They weren’t listening. There he was, running towards the group. “Ventus! _Ven!_ ” Together they ran and engulfed him in a hug. He was safe. He was with them, _finally_ , their beloved boy.

He looked confused. “Wh-who are you?”

Naminé cradled his face in her hands. “Oh, Ventus, you’ve _grown_.” He was as tall as she was, if not taller, and he looked so much like his father.

“You don’t recognize us… We had to give you away…”

Ventus looked between the two of them, still very confused. “What? Give me away?”

“You’re ours,” whispered his mother. “Our son. We don’t look like it now, but you _are_.” She brought a hand to her face and pulled down. Her fingers materialized a fox mask.

Roxas followed suit, and on his face sat a leopard mask. “We had a traitor. And you… you needed to be safe. We gave you up, but you came to us on your own.”

He blinked several times. “I did do that, didn’t I?”

“Oh, Ven.” Naminé rubbed her tears away. “We love you, we love you so very dearly. Can you forgive us?”

His arms slowly lifted up and wrapped his parents up in a hug. “I… I thought I was alone.”

“You have us now,” promised his father. “We’re together again.”

“Together,” echoed Naminé, and the three of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to use this for a very long time, and I finally found the opportunity to do it. This is my first foray into this dearly beloved au. I honestly didn't want to tag them because that kind of gives it away, but eh. Also Roxas and Naminé are definitely reincarnations of Gula and Ava, don't @ me.


End file.
